


Are You Gonna Be My Girl

by TGP



Series: Eyesight [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer!Harry, Ginny doesn't mind too much, Harry is bad at things, Pregnancy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times Ginny wishes Harry knew anything about tact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl

“Hey, Ginny?”

“Just a second, I don’t want to lose my train of thought.” Ginny finishes penning off a particularly good insult in response to the latest news article attacking her character. She rereads it, nodding with satisfaction, and then sets down her quill to regard her rather pregnant boyfriend. “All right, what can I do for you?”

“Is that to the Prophet?” Harry asks curiously, craning his neck to look at it.

“Oh yes. I particularly enjoy the opportunity to fight back when they call me... what was it this time... Ah, that was it. ‘A strumpet of particularly low moral standards.’ That’s a lot more polite than what they called you.”

Harry smiles weakly and that puts Ginny on guard. It isn’t often he’ll tell her when things bother him. She’s gotten used to having to read what little he doesn’t hide.

“Spill, Potter. What’s up?”

“I had a question.” Harry straightens, takes a breath, and then his gaze slides off her. “It’s kind of important, I think.”

He shifts a hand to his belly and she wonders if he’s had second thoughts about what to name the kid, which she kind of wishes he would since James Sirius is a little ridiculous, even with the sentiment behind it.

“I’m all ears,” she prompts as she settles back in her chair, open and ready for whatever he has to throw at her. Harry shyly peeks at her, chewing the side of his lip, then squares his shoulders up.

“So, do you want to get married?”

Ginny blinks. She stares at him a few seconds and then can’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. “Harry, that is probably the weakest proposal I’ve ever heard of.”

He smiles with more than a healthy amount of self-depreciation. “I’ve got a ring, if that would help.”

“Not sure even that would save it, but go ahead. Wow me.”

Chuckling a little, Harry drags out a small box from his pocket and opens it, presenting the ring. It is a pretty thing, she’ll give him that, warm gold with well cut garnet stones inset along the band. The kind of thing she could wear under her glove that would be comfortable, but still eye catching when it shown. She feels a little knot of giddiness inside her. Maybe the proposal is weak, but he definitely put thought into the ring. She takes it from the box and slips it onto her finger to better admire it.

“Is that a yes?” he asks hopefully, watching her with a shy smile. 

“It’s not a no,” she teases. She can’t stop grinning. It fits perfectly. “Maybe I’ll think about it a few days.”

“Sure, just leave me stewing why don’t you. Worry me right into premature labor.”

Ginny laughs and gets up to slide around the desk. She draws Harry into her arms, careful of the bump, and then kisses him slow and messy and nice. When she finally releases him, he looks just a little dazed.

“I guess this means I did all right?”

“Let’s just say you’ve won yourself a little leniency when it comes to presentation.” Ginny grins as that sets Harry snickering and then she leans in a little closer, letting her lips brush the shell of his ear. “Did you know you have an appointment to keep?”

He shivers a little and she sees him catch his lip between his teeth, pinking the soft flesh. “Do I?”

“Oh yes. It’s very important. I’m afraid you’re already late for it.”

“That won’t do. Where should I go?”

“Our bedroom. You’re overdressed. I suggest you’re naked by the time I meet you there.”

Harry’s already flushed and his pretty green eyes are getting so nice and dark. Ginny smiles as she lets him go. She gives Harry about a minute of head start, admiring her ring a little longer, then follows behind him to celebrate their engagement properly.

They don’t end up telling anyone until late into the next day.


End file.
